Benches typically have a seat portion sized to accommodate two or more persons and a back rest fixed to the seat portion. As such, each person sitting on the bench is forced to face in the same direction. This is not a problem if each person sitting on the bench desires to face the same direction, which is often the case when viewing scenery or a particular activity. However, there are times when individuals desire to sit on a bench for the purpose of relaxing and having a conversation with another person sitting on the bench. In this regard, it is uncomfortable for two persons who are sitting side by side and facing the same direction to carry on a conversation. To look at one another, each person must turn his head or twist his body toward the other person. Repeating these motions over a period of time can be extremely uncomfortable.
Thus, a need exists for a bench assembly which allows each person sitting on the bench assembly to sit facing the same direction or to sit facing in opposite directions, thereby facing one another. It is to such a bench assembly that the present invention is directed.